The beginning of misadventures
by Undernet-King
Summary: After their time at hogwarts, the guys are enjoying vacation in London with their former clients as their guides. This is the first day and already a rekai tantei's stupidity gain them public attention. One shot fic. Many more coming.(sequel)


Okay everybody, this is the first of the many adventures the guys will have in England with their former client: the HP gang.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for some characters and the plot.

"Okay guys," said Kurama. "Our vacation starts now."

The five Rekai Tanteis were standing in front of their new home for the next three month. The grand plaza hotel, located somewhere in England.

"Alright, we're going to check into our room and wait for our tour guides/ former clients," said Kurama to the group.

"Why aren't they here with us?" asked Yusuke.

"I guess they wanted to run home and get a few things first," answered Kurama.

------------------ (the floor of their new home)

"We're staying on the forty-fifth floor?" asked Kuwabara.

"Yeah, you know Kuwabara," said Yusuke with a sly grin. "It's only five more floors to the top, and you know what they say?"

"What?" asked Kuwabara with an innocent face.

"They say it's a good place for parachuting," answered Yusuke.

"Really?" asked Kuwabara smiling.

Yusuke stared at Kuwabara not saying a word. "Uh Kuwabaka, are you sure you see my point?"

"Yeah," answered Kuwabara. "I can't wait to get to the top."

'Nah, no way he can be that stupid,' thought Yusuke.

-----------------

"Harry?" asked Kurama as he and the others stood in front of their new and not to mention gigantic room.

"I thought you went home to do some packing like all the others," said Kurama.

"Well, unlike the others I carry most of my stuff around all year," said Harry in return. "And besides with a deal like this, I won't ever have to see the Dursleys ever again."

"The Dursleys?" Yusuke asked.

"It's the family I've been staying with since forever," answered Harry with a frown.

"Ohh,"

"They must be very rotten," said Hiei in his usual tone.

"Why would you say that?" questioned Harry.

"Ooh, I know," said Kuwabara raising his hand. "You read his mind didn't you?"

"You can read minds?" asked Harry.

"I didn't need to it was obvious," answered Hiei.

"What?" yelled Kuwabara, "How is it obvious?"

"Dude, I think he mentioned that he never wanted to see them again," said Yusuke with an annoyed expression. "I think that's enough evidence to state the obvious."

"Who cares?" said Kuwabara, shrugging off the subject, "now where can I get a parachute."

'He's joking, he must be joking, there's no reason for me to watch and make sure he won't jump. Yeah, no one is that stupid' thought Yusuke un assured.

"Anyways, Ron and Hermione went home to do a little packing. Emily won't be here for a week or so," Harry mentioned to everyone while they unpacked their belongings.

"What kind of packing takes a week to bring?" asked Kuwabara.

"Well, she's not just packing," said Harry scratching his head, "I think she said something about going to Italy and bringing her brother back for the summer."

"Brother?" Yelled everyone.

The Rekai Tanteis huddled in a group, "You never said anything, about a brother," shouted Yusuke quietly.

"I didn't know there was one," Kaito shouted back, "He must have come along after I was gone,"

"That would make him like 6 years old wouldn't it?" asked Kuwabara.

"I don't know let me check," said Kaito as he stood up and faced Harry's direction.

"Hey, how old is this brother of hers anyway?"

"I think he's turning eight in a few months," answered Harry.

"That must mean he was born during the last few months I was still a nerd in school," said Kaito who paused, "Wait a minute, this information doesn't concern you!"

"We're just dying to play match-making," said Kuwabara grinning, "That's all"

------------------------------

"We're here," yelled Hermione as she entered with a lot of luggage's, "Hey, there's only two of them, what happened to Kaito Kuwabara and Hiei?"

"Two of them leapt out the window, the carrot head just took off somewhere," answered Harry, who happens to be the only one still awake.

"What!?" yelled Hermione.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure those guys won't get hurt from a jump," said Harry.

"No, I'm talking about publicity," said Hermione, "This is the forty-fifth floor, it's kind of hard to miss two teens jumping out of a window."

"Hermione, did you see that thing in the hallway?" yelled Ron as he came in carrying both his and Hermione's stuff, "you press a button and out came Ice."

"Ron, please don't touch anything," said Hermione, "For all we know, you could be electrocuted by one of the appliances in this room."

"So, where should we take them tomorrow?" asked Harry, "There are only so many places in London,"

"Um, let's take them to some amusement parks first," suggested Hermione, "Ron has never been there either,"

'Did they say something about amusement parks?' thought Kurama who was just resting his eyes, 'Hiei's never been to one either.'

----------------------

Some bar in London

"What do you mean I'm not allowed to drink?" yelled Kaito to a big bartender standing in front of him.

"You have to be of legal age: 21, until then I ain't serving any alcohol for you," the bartender yelled back.

"Argh,"

'Stupid London, no wonder I left it in the first place,'

"What are you doing here?" asked Kaito.

"They're not serving me any drinks, why?" Hiei yelled in his usual tone.

"Well, first of all; you're four feet tall. And second of all; you don't even have an ID," Kaito snickered.

"Hn, wait. What's the baka doing on TV?" yelled Hiei.

"Huh?" Kaito turned around and saw the event broadcast on the news channel.

There was Kuwabara dangling in midair, the only thing keeping him from plunging to his doom was a parachute stuck on some pole.

A news lady started to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, in all my years of experience as a reporter I must say this is the first time any thing like this has ever happened. I think the view speak for it self. One would ask if this is just a prank gone wrong to get some attention, or just a showing of pure stupidity."

'Pure stupidity,' thought Hiei.

---------------------

"You idiot!!! What the hell were you thinking?" yelled Yusuke as he clobbered Kuwabara's head for the millionth time.

"What? You told me to do it Yusuke," Kuwabara shot back.

Everybody stared at Yusuke.

"What? It was a joke," said Yusuke defending himself, "Who would've thought he was stupid enough to actually try it?"

"Enough, you guys should get some rest for tomorrow," suggested Hermione.

"By the way, where are we going?" asked Kurama although he already knows.

"One of the famous amusement parks," answered Hermione

"Does this amusement include slaughtering anything?" Hiei asked.

"Uh, No"

-------------------

That's the first fic. Sorry it took me so long to update.

Next story, The amusement park,

Hiei gets sick, Mickey mouse gets beat up.

Now REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
